Anviana Moonshadow
Description Name: '''Anviana "Feetleaf" Moonshadow '''Nickname: '''She has many nick names, for example: Stinky Anviana, Tough Feet, and Barefoot Bitch. 'Race: '''Kaldorei '''Class: '''Rogue/Assassin '''Age: '''4558 '''Birthplace: '''Ashenvale '''Current Residence: '''None '''Affiliation: '''None '''Sexuality: '''Bisexual '''Virgin: '''No I'mmediate family: Mother: Lana Feetleaf (Moonshadow Tribe Kaldorei - Deceased) Father: An Unknown Slave (Kaldorei - Deceased) Appearance （Mature Content） At a glance, you can see a very wild Kaldorei with curvaceous and muscular build. Her arms are strong, certainly showing the agile elf has lot of strength about her. In the pit of each arm is a mess of green and slicked armpit hair, which worked to trap in the scent of the elf's musk. Her hands were calloused, and each finger is tipped with a broken nail. Her tummy is toned and showed off a slight bit of muscle at her abs. A thin trail of dark green hair underneath her belly button would lead and eventually mesh with a mess of similarly green pubes. The elf's legs are muscled similarly to her arms. It shows that the well-traveled kaldorei is prone to move by foot between destinations. Her hair is mess and often tangles with leafs or feathers. Intense eyes glow in the darkness of the night behind a tribal tattoo mask that decorates her face. Her armor is a series of leather straps adorn with beads, feathers, and leaves that allow freedom of movement. The elf carries two large, rounded D cupped orbs. The leather straps of the harness just holding their curves and keeping the dark areolas mostly out of the way. Two small pieces of tattered leather drape over her waist and leather straps holding daggers are around strong legs that end in dirty bare feet. She never wears underwear, there is none of leather cover her genital. Just under those two straps, her hips curve out of her sides and shift into her round thighs. Between those overly large, well worked thighs of hers are two puffed up and soft lips which surrounded her slightly gaped vagina and her overly sensitive hooded nub, which peeked out of those puffy lips ever so slightly. Between her large, slightly wrinkled and natural-hair coated lips are meat-curtains, thick, beautiful labia which shows the private parts are hyper-fertile. Her violet skin bears the dirty and rough appearance because she prefers to live in wild rather than in cities or towns. A large scar runs down her body, from her chest to waist. Her body is covered by too many scratches and scars. Several faint scars can be seen under her markings. One of her long elegant ears has been either bitten or cut in half. Her silvery colored eyes show a mixture of persistence, fierceness, and wildness. Her sharp bright eyes show that she is the true killer. Weapon and combat She is very handy with dagger. She chooses two sharp daggers and a light throwing knife for weapons. She spends a lot of time to stay in the shadow patiently, she will give a deadly attack when she find an opportunity from her enemy. Ambush is her best combat skill. Using a sharp dagger which are coasted by poisons to quickly thrust into enemy's back with her hole strength. She is always barefoot and she has a pair of extremely calloused feet. The soles of her feet like leather. The thick calluses are perfect insulation. The toes of her feet are long and spread, perfectly adapted for jumping, running, and climbing. Her soles are so tough that she can walk over sharp, cold, or hot objects without particularly causing herself discomfort. Therefore, she can go everywhere to assassinate the target. Getting kicked by her would be doubly painful. Personality She is a tough female kaldorei that can tolerate many harmful situations. She had been lurking in a cesspit at Warsong lumber for 6 hours when the target finally arrived. 2/3 of her nude body was surrounded by feces at that time. She was nicknamed Stinky Anviana by other sentinels after the mission. She is from moonshadow tribe. She likes to maintain the traditions and keep herself uncivilized (refusing to wear shoes or cut hair, eating fresh meat, pissing in public). Most people keep their distance from her. She also does not like to contact with other people except her best friends. When she voyaged to east kingdom, the innkeeper of tavern has allowed her to live and sleep in the basement because he though that she is an animal. She ignores any insults and discrimination, just keeps her own life style. She never abandons her partner in action. She often makes big sacrifice for her friends. She would do anything she could to avoid casualties, preferring to put herself in danger to protect her closed friends, those after years upon years of combat, adventure, and sex had become her friends. She is strong in combat and survival, but when talking to her people will find she is very kind. Category:Characters